Birthday Breakfast Surprise
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Lily Luna wants to make her mum a special breakfast in bed for her birthday. While doing this she accidentally starts a fire which gains her the help of her father in her endeavor. Which goes to show sometimes to make a good omelet, or in this case a good fried chicken and waffles, you have to break a few eggs.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Public Services assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Summer Camp on International Wizarding School Championship.**

**Public Services - Task #2: Write about putting out a fire.**

**Summer Camp - Pottery: Write about the Next-Gen kids making something for their parents for their birthday/anniversary/mother's day/ father's day.**

**Word count without Author's Note is 599. I hope you all enjoy Birthday Breakfast Surprise.**

Lily Luna watched as her father frantically ran into the kitchen as the smell of the fire she was trying to put out reached his nose. She hadn't meant to start a fire after all. She just figured that she'd do something nice for her mum for her birthday.

"What's going on?" Albus murmured as he walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I accidentally set the stove on fire trying to make breakfast for mum," Lily murmured as she shuffled her feet on the floor. She watched as her father chucked the already used fire extinguisher aside.

"Do you know where your mum keeps the second fire extinguisher?" Harry asked as he looked under the cabinet.

"That was the second one," Albus mumbled sleepily as he raced back to his room. He'd figured he'd be the one to save the day this time.

"Why don't you just used your wand, Dad?" James asked as he watched his father for any sign of panic.

"I wanted to teach you guys that not everything has to be handled with magic," Harry murmured as he pulled out his wand. He cast a quick aquamenti on the growing fire. "Why exactly were you trying to use the stove, Lily?"

"I was trying to cook breakfast in bed for Mum," the petite ten year old told her father as she looked up at him with eyes so much like her mother's Harry couldn't stay angry at her. "I really didn't mean to make a mess of the kitchen. Or start fire. I just wanted to do something nice for Mum."

"Why don't I fix up the kitchen and then we can start over new?" Harry suggested watching his daughter's face for any sign that she was alright with this idea. "This time I can help you with the stove. Alright?"

Lily nodded excitedly. She loved doing things like cooking with her parents. This was how her mum learned to cook by helping her grandma Molly.

############################################################################

After her father had finished magicing the kitchen back it's normal pristine condition that her mum usually left in it they got back to work on the birthday present.

"Do you have a recipe for your breakfast?" Harry asked as he watched Lily gather a few items from the fridge.

Lily nodded as she placed her items down and went in search of a mixing bowl. "I want to make waffles," she told her father. "Grandma Molly says it's one of Mum's favorites from when she was a little kid."

"Why don't we make her a chicken and waffles breakfast in bed?" Harry asked.

Lily thought about it for a second and then nodded. She knew her father knew a lot of things. She also knew he knew a lot about cooking the way the Muggles do and she was excited to learn everything he had to teach her. She followed her father as they began to prep the chicken and waffle mix to cook.

############################################################################

"Harry what was going on down in the kitchen?" Ginny mumbled sleepily as she sat up in their shared bed. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Harry assured his wife. "Lily wanted to give you something special." He went over to the door and opened it to reveal Lily standing on the other side with a tray of Ginny's favorite breakfast meal ever. Chicken and waffles.

"Happy birthday, Mum!" Lily exclaimed as she walked over to deliver her special birthday breakfast to her mum.

**I hope you all enjoyed Birthday Breakfast Surprise. **


End file.
